icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000-01 MJHL Season
This is the 2000-01 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty fourth season. =League Notes= *St. Boniface Saints are sold and renamed Winnipeg Saints. *Murray "Muzz" MacPherson Memorial Award for Coach of the Year introduced. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship OCN lost to Weyburn Red Wings (SJHL) 4-games-to-2 see 2001 Anavet Cup =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2001 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Game= A classic game between Allard and Addison Divisions came down to the wire, and a hometown hero sealed the deal in the end. Mark Agnew scored in overtime as Allard edge Addison 10-9 in Swan River on January 28. see 2001 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Andrew Murray • Lee Stubbs • Bryan White Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints • Neepawa Natives Derek Miller • Neil Gidney Neepawa Natives • Winnipeg South Blues Marc Andre Leclerc OCN Blizzard Second All-Star Team Mark Agnew • Brendan Cook • Jamie Muswagon Swan Valley Stampeders • Winkler Flyers • OCN Blizzard Mike Gabriel • Dave Splawinski Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard Reg Lagace Winkler Flyers Third All-Star Team Adam Aleshka • Dom Lacasse • Dirk Southern Winnipeg South Blues • Swan Valley Stampeders • Winnipeg Saints Jamie Dowhayko • Steve Mullin Winnipeg Saints • Winkler Flyers Ian Vigier Winkler Flyers First Rookie All-Star Team Mark Agnew • Cody McLeod • Justin Tetrault Swan Valley Stampeders • Wayway Wolverines • OCN Blizzard Steve Mullin • Travis Wight Winkler Flyers • Portage Terriers Ian Vigier Winkler Flyers Second Rookie All-Star Team Jordan Gmiterek • Jordan Hack • Mark Shefchyk Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints Steve Later • Lloyd Stansell Winnipeg South Blues • Winkler Flyers Tim Boron Winnipeg South Blues Alumni News see 2000-01 MJHL Alumni News in the News NHL Entry Draft *Shane Hnidy traded to the Ottawa Senators by the Detroit Red Wings. July *Shane Hnidy signed a one year contract with the Ottawa Senators. August *Jordin Tootoo and Team Canada won gold at the Four Nations Cup. October *Shane Hnidy made the Ottawa Senators opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 5. January *Jordin Tootoo nominated for Manitoba's Sportsman of the Year. *Barry Trotz was inducted into the University of Manitoba Bisons Hockey Hall of Fame. *Darcy Hordichuk made his NHL debut on January 12 with the Atlanta Thrashers. *Shane Hnidy scored his first NHL goal against the Los Angeles Kings on January 16. February *Jordin Tootoo played in Canadian Hockey League Top Prospects Game. *Shane Hnidy signed a two year contract extension with the Ottawa Senators. May *Darcy Hordichuk and the Orlando Solar Bears won the IHL Championship. National Hockey League *Ed Belfour *Brad Chartrand *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike Keane *Kirby Law *Mike LeClerc *Grant Ledyard *Mike Maneluk *Barry Trotz *Rick St. Croix *J.P. Vigier Professional Players *Dallas Anderson *Keith Cassidy *Paul Dyck *Mike Martens *Scott McCallum *Jason Smith *Ryan Smith Major Junior Players *Garnet Exelby *Triston Grant *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo University & College Players Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons